narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Sins
'Usage' Much like Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, Jay found that he was able to call upon the sins of his soul, more specifically the Seven Deadly Sins that consumes him. This was partially due to his pact with Amatsu Mikaboshi, the amount of souls he's been eating, and the touch of corruption from the Spirit Serean. The Sins of Wrath, of Lust, of Gluttony, of Pride, of Greed, of Sloth and of Envy, all of these are able to materialize from him in a summoning that resembles blood bubbling up to form a humanoid figure in a permanent visage of the individual sin. These Sins, when fully manifested react as if they were a regular individual, having their own personality and set of abilities. If a Sin were to be killed, one of the souls Jay had consumed would be sent up to the Shinigami and the man could simply summon the Sin once again. Every Sin has an aura of free will and can speak their own mind as if they were alive, Jay can strip them of that, just in case they had thoughts of mutiny. The abilities of the Sins are similar towards Jay's in a toned down fashion with a special ability, different from Jay's and the other Sins. What makes Jay a Sage of these seven sins is because he's capable of pulling all of them inside of himself, despite them already being a part of him... The active absorption grants him the form of Sin Mode where he gains access to their individual powers for seven turns. Though, doing this, effectively kills the sins, sending seven souls towards the Shinigami and he can't do it again for a full seven days. (Because of the time current time, just getting the abilities on became a priority, the rest most likely making it on after some rest and relaxation.) ''Sin of Wrath'' In life, Yami was a dangerous psychopath from Earth Country. After breaking out of a mental facility/prison, he went on a rampage. After laying low, he and Jay encountered each other on a mercenary mission. Instead of attempting to take the man in for his crimes, the two had a fight that strained Jay's regenerative abilities. The fight lasted a good hour before the Nara was able to kill the man and absorb his life force. Yami is very large in stature, standing at an intimidating 7 feet, 7 inches, his most notable feature. His second most notable feature is his beard, which falls down to his naval if braided neatly. His eyes are a pure red, with no sign of a pupil. Whilst restrained, Yami has been forced to wear a straight jacket, just to keep him from grabbing someone's head and squashing it during a simple conversation... as it has happened before. Because of his size and power, Jay chose the man to bear the title of Sin of Wrath, as a sign of respect for the great fight the two had at the time of his death. 'Personality' Previously being a psychopath, Yami's temperament as a Sin as skyrocketed to insane levels, the dark energy warping his mind to give him bouts of extreme anger. While, the spirit can have a calm head, the smallest irritations are capable of setting him off. He's quite literally, a walking time bomb. Accepting the fact, Yami considers himself the leader of the Sins, second to Jay, of course. Because of this, Yami is a bit arrogant, as most leaders are, and is constantly butting heads with Jay. 'Abilities' Yami has always been strong, often needing drugs to keep him sedated whilst imprisoned. So strong in fact that the medication had to be administered every two hours on the dot to keep him under wraps. When the doctor was a minute late, his strength provided him all he needed to break out through the brick walls. Despite not being an actual Shinobi, he was well knowledgeable of what he knew. True to any initial thoughts, Yami is not fast, only capable of using his strength to propel him forward. Though, used this way and he could considered as "fast", but he retains his position as the slowest Sin. His weapon of choice is a heavy dual-edged battleaxe that is bound to him. While alive, his bloodline was tied in to Explosive Release and as a result, Lightning Release and Earth Release as well. It was obvious that he was well versed in the arts, considering his seven year imprisonment. After being converted into a Sin, his abilities became sinister in nature. Disaster was what it was called and it stemmed from Explosive Release. In a manner more advanced than Explosive Touch, the chakra he leaves focuses on wounds he causes. If his chakra is in a wound as small as a needle's point, the chakra can explode upon it to cause it to become that of a gaping wound at 5x its previous size. The bigger the initial wound, the more devastating the end result. The Weakness of Disaster depends on range and can be avoided if the intended target steps out of the 5 meter range. Or, another way to prevent the effects of this Disaster, is to overpower the foreign chakra before Yami activates it. This effect can be noted to being similar to that of an illusion. ''Sin of Lust'' In life, Ruru was a Kunoichi from Water Country, trained by a secret group of women trained in the arts of seduction and assassination, the old school version of kunoichi. Because of this, she had earned the name of Frozen Thorn because of her profession. Jay soon became a target and after she failed to kill him subtly, she lashed out more ferociously, which ended up getting her killed, the entire inn freezing completely. Standing at 5 feet, 5 inches, Ruru's most notable feature is her long silver hair and glistening amber eyes. Next in line is simply the rest of her perfect body, kept in shape by her fitness regimen. Because of her previous profession and her amazing sex appeal, Ruru was chosen to be the Sin of Lust after her death. 'Personality' Despite her job, Ruru is a playful woman. She enjoys the prospect of having fun of all types, acting like a child at times. Naturally, it's more than a ploy as she has the temper of a child as well as a woman. Despite her demeanor, getting on her bad side leads her to lashing out violently at times. At times, she gains a rather dominant personality that gets controlling and clashes with the Sin of Wrath in terms of control of the Sins as a whole. 'Abilities' Using her size as her advantage, Ruru is a nimble fighter, extremely flexible and often dances around her victims. Trained in Wing Chun and Gentle Fist, despite not being a Hyuga, her strikes are fast and precise. Her weapons of choice are steel gauntlets that wrap around her fists neatly, the insides covered in a layer of cloth to prevent the metal from scraping against her skin. While alive, her bloodline was that of Ice Release and as a result, Wind Release and Water Release as well. She was skilled enough to be able to use that element's strongest form in Sage Mode. As a Sin, however, she would be without the Sage Mode and gain a new ability instead. Territory is the name of her area of effect, in which those within the twenty-five meter range are subjected to her game of choice, with a lot of it toned down to be fair. The game depends on whatever Ruru thinks of at the time, making up her own rules, since she's also subjected to the effects of it just as much as her opponent. That fact also acts as the Weakness since it's essentially a double-edged sword if she ends up thinking of a game that an opponent can best her in. Even then, the games only last for four turns with each new game. ''Sin of Gluttony'' In life, Gouzu was an Akimichi with a ravenous lust of human flesh. Because of this haunting fact, he was shamed and exiled from the clan. After being forced from the village as a whole, Gouzu made his way to a thriving village where he would be free to satisfy his urge for flesh. It wouldn't be long afterwards, that he caught Jay's attention, the two battling for territory like a pack of alley cats. Jay was victorious, devouring the man and his life force, the aforementioned village basically destroyed thanks to the size the Akimichi had taken. Gouzu is rather average in height, standing at an even six feet, but like every Akimichi, his physique is as round as it can get, while still being enough that he could move around as shinobi need to. Gouzu ditched the Akimichi style of armor and instead decided to blend in with the civilians and wear loose clothing to relax. Because of his obvious hunger, Gouzu was selected to be the Sin of Gluttony. 'Personality' For somebody to actively be a cannibal, it's pretty obvious that that person is messed up in the head. Though in classic Akimichi fashion, Gouzu goes about most of his time eating, being pretty chill about the entire thing. Though, because of his inception into being a Sin, his hunger grows out of control, going into a frenzy when his stomach isn't satisfied. 'Abilities' Gouzu's strength is derived from his clan ability to enlarge his body to extreme sizes. But like any Akimichi, it's not necessary for him to do this as he's more than tenacious enough to put up a monstrous fight if it's needed. With his experience and power, he hadn't needed to resort to using any of the three pills in a decade, before the fight with Jay that eventually claimed his life. Gouzu's weapon of choice is a heavy staff, similar to the Monkey King Enma's staff form, though nowhere near the durability. While alive, Gouzu was well versed in Fire Release and Lightning Release. One of the things Gouzu liked to do was mix Lightning Release with his Human Tank Technique to create rolling lightning that scarred the Earth and truly devastated his enemies. Since becoming a Sin, his clan techniques became sinister. Titan State is a fusion of the aforementioned Multi-Size Technique and the Body Revival Technique in appearance only. In this state, not only does he stand at a towering nine feet, nine inches, the fat turning into pure muscle. As a titan, his speed and strength matches that of the Sin of Wrath's. The perceived Weakness of this state is that it's on a time limit, six turns, not counting the initial turn. ''Sin of Pride'' 'Personality' 'Abilities' Terrorize is the scientific act of attacking the brain to instill a sense of extreme fear in the target and shutting down the fight or flight responses. This forces an immobilization in the target and prevents them from moving for a single turn, more if they have weak wills. This is easily avoidable if the target is filled with enough bravery/courage to fight off the effects. This is similar to both Killer Intent as well as Genjutsu. ''Sin of Greed'' 'Personality' 'Abilities' Snatch is the art of stealing the physical and chakra based qualities of her opponents in a more sinister fashion than the Chimera Technique employed by Hiruko. Though, the effects are temporary, only lasting 1 to 3 turns, judging on how long she holds onto her target. The Weakness is this need to hold onto somebody to take their abilities, though she can also use any sort of connection to get what she needs, i.e, her shadow. ''Sin of Sloth'' 'Personality' 'Abilities' Radiance is the act of moving at such a fast speed that it leaves a trail of white in her wake, much like the white fang weapon. While she is praised as being the fastest sin, she is only moving at speeds comparable to unlocking five of the eight gates. The Weakness of the fast paced ability is that she can only move at that speed for a single turn, needing two turns before she can do it again, much like the five second Almighty Push weakness. ''Sin of Envy'' 'Personality' 'Abilities' Invasion is a sneaky skill in which, once in direct contact, the Sin is able to take the form of anybody and everybody that Jay has devoured. Through this ability Kuri can siphon (remove), rewrite (change) or completely imprison a target in their memories. Used mostly for interrogation and infiltration, Kuri is the ultimate spy as she's perfectly capable of taking someone's place with her ability. The present Weakness is that Kuri needs to have Jay eat the person she plans on taking the place of if she's to take their place. Meaning, if the Sage is otherwise busy, she cant successfully turn into them, even if she was to study all the memories she can.